Sea Dreamer
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “How often I have dreamed of the sea, “she whispered. “No, my daughter, I will not go back to the King. I will go back to your father.” COMPLETE & Revised. This story is about Haruka & Michuru in the Silver Millennium.


Sea Dreamer

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

AN: This has been revised to the best of my abilities.

* * *

The water shone brilliantly through the rays of light that the depths captured. It was like running a hand through the wonderfully green vines of seaweed that ran along the great coral reef. Nanami, Princess of Kaousei, ran her webbed fingers through the sunny tendrils and enjoyed the warm feelings they produced. It was as warm as the hot springs that bubbled from below in the great forgotten caves. 

Nanami swam playfully in the light from the distant sun, her tail swishing gracefully in the current. The delicate translucent scales of her skin reflected a mirage of colors while her dorsal gills swapped water for oxygen. It was a happy time for the princess, happier than she could ever remember. She stopped, thinking of her father and weightlessly floated in the sunny greens of the ocean. She ran a hand in her long aquamarine hair, locks dancing with the distant waves above her.

Nanami allowed herself to sink deeper and deeper into the endless ocean until the sunny rays became only a shadow in the icy depth. She shivered slightly and readjusted her position eastward, away from Castle Triton and swam even deeper. Further and further along she went, the viridian and indigo water turned into muted browns and blacks.

She allowed her sad eyes to trail the sandy bottom until she came upon her intended target. There, the opening shone slightly as sea crags and other interesting creatures scuttled about. Holding out her arms so she wouldn't skim along the edge of the cave, Nanami swam into a great cavernous space where only blind cavefish lived. Finally she reached the pocket of air produced by the many hot springs and dragged herself onto the crunchy gravel floor.

It was still there. Leaning upon a crag of rock, a granite easel sat peacefully and serenely in the slight darkness. Nanami sighed, longing for the rays of the sun and silently grasped her crystal necklace. It was the last gift her mother had given her before she had died. Nanami felt weightless tears shed themselves from her sea green eyes and snake a path down her rosy cheeks.

Oh Mother, she thought, clenching the crystal in her fist. It warmed in her hand, humming quietly to life as a brilliant cerulean light bloomed. Nanami let her hand fall away and surveyed her work with a critical eye. Using a mixture of clay and colored paste from the royal kitchens, she had created a sort of paint. Her mothers eyes stared back her, quiet and lively as though she was hiding some secret away. It was exactly how she was depicted in the seaweed tapestry that adorned the walls of the throne room.

She picked up her brush that she had made from her own hairs and swirled the delicate strands in the pot of paint. She added a few final touches and sat back with her poignant gaze. The painting was finished, Nanami sighed again. Yet she could feel no pride in her creation for it would never be seen by the light of day. It was too heavy for her to carry herself nor would the paint survive in the frigid salty sea.

Nanami left her sanctuary then, too sad to look upon her mothers face. If were not for her, Mother would be alive to this day. And Father wouldn't hate me so, she thought. It was normal for mothers to loose their lives birthing children but for the only Queen of Kaousei to loose her life giving birth to her was not good for her people's morale. The Queen was supposed to be touched by High Queen Serenity's guizuishou therefore impervious to death.

Bastard, that's what they called her. Princess Nanami Undina, bastard child of the Queen and a mere mortal merman. Not a true princess but neither a commoner as well. Nanami had no idea where she belonged so she went to and fro, trying to find a place she could call her own. Not in the court where her sisters called her terrible things and her father only glared. Neither in the markets or the streets for the people would never dare approach a princess.

Nanami swam desolately in the direction of the palace. Her movements became more and more lethargic as she dreaded to go back to that awful place. Suddenly a movement caught her sea green eyes. She swam closer, trying get to get a better look. Fear caught in Nanamis throat and she streaked behind a giant boulder. She dared to peek over the grainy ledge and what she saw took her breath away.

It was a woman, a beautiful woman. Her golden locks were shorn at her ears and her deep blue eyes shone with watery brilliance. She swam awkwardly as though she had just grown her tail that same day. Her skin was a gold bronze and her breasts swayed jauntily in the current. Nanami willed whatever confidence she had within her to surface and so she followed the woman.

The blond haired beauty was heading towards the palace. She nodded her head at the sentries posted at the grand hall and swam clumsily into the palace proper. Nanami found the young stranger within the throne room, with her father sitting upon his coral throne and her seven sisters floating gracefully in a semi-circle around him.

Nanami couldn't understand what they were saying and she swam to the outer rims of the raised dais. Both her father and the handsome woman were speaking in a foreign tongue. She tried to comprehend what was being said but only succeeded in frustrating herself. The only thing she understood was her mother's name, Marea Peirene.

The King by then looked incredibly uncomfortable. The mystery woman took no heed and carried on her speech. Although Nanami could not understand she will still mesmerized by her voice. Syllables ranged gracefully from a wonderful low to a magnificent high. It reminded her of the breathtaking songs the whales from the dark abyss wove during their long migration months.

Suddenly a great din arose in the coral room and all eyes turned to her. Nanami felt a blush stain her cheeks as the King stared heatedly at his stepdaughter. The beautiful lady beckoned her forward and she went to float by the sandy haired woman. The King looked quite displeased at this act and stated something in that strange language while gesturing to his other daughters. The woman shook her head and her tongue lashed out at him, anger sprinted from her tone.

The King was miffed by the insult but said nothing. He floated down from his throne and came to a stop in front of her. His hand rested on his Triton Spear, the symbol of his power and he glared for the last time at the bastard child in front of him.

"You will go with her, "he stated in their native sea tongue with neither love nor hatred in his thick flat voice. He turned his back then, his wild blue hair floating serenely behind him. He swam purposely from the room, his other daughters trailing behind him while throwing hateful glances in Nanami's direction. Finally she and the strange beautiful woman were alone. The woman turned and said something. Nanami shook her head, indicating she did not understand and the woman smiled.

"Sorano, "she said, pointing to her breast. "Sorano Austina." The Aqua haired beauty looked slightly confused for a moment but then beamed radiantly, as she understood. She pointed to herself.

"Nanami Undina." Sorano grasped Nanami's hand and gently brought her closer. The taller woman peered into the tiny woman's eyes, as if searching for something. She brought her hand to Nanami's cheek and caressed it slightly causing her to blush heatedly from the contact.

"We will go to the surface, "Sorano roughly said in sea language, faltering on the words with her thick accent. Together, still hand and hand, they rose gracefully through the emerald and indigo waters. Light danced happily in the currents as the pair broke the surface.

Sorano glanced at Nanami with a mischievous eye as she brought the younger girl closer. She wrapped her tanned arms around her and lowered her head gently, her lips parted as she plucked a kiss on Nanami's smooth mouth. The kiss deepened and suddenly there was a great flash.

Nanami opened her eyes as the kiss ended, her eyes sparkling with desire. It took her a moment to notice they were no longer in the water and she glanced down, shocked to see that legs replaced her tail. She faltered for a moment and strong arms grasped her before she could fall.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, "said a sweet voice. Nanami nodded dazed and then gasped when she realized that the voice hadn't been speaking in the sea language. Sorano looked down at her, bemused. The golden haired woman's own legs were shapely and muscular.

"Where are we? "Nanami managed to croak, her vocal cord not yet used to the strange pronunciations.

"Nireid, "came a soft voice from behind. Nanami stumbled around and was startled into a complete standstill. It was her mother, clad in a strange suit of sea green. Her gloved hands held an even stranger looking mirror in one and a green stick in the other. Nanami launched herself forward into her mother's arms and sobbed quietly into her dark aquamarine hair.

"Father told me you had died giving birth to me, "she managed to gasp out between tears. Her mother ran her graceful hands along her back and whispered hushed words of comfort. She rocked her daughter back and forth, all the while silently weeping herself. She steeled her back and held Nanami at arms length.

"My darling daughter, how I have longed to see your face and hear your beautiful voice, "Marae whispered. "But I cannot stay long. You are here to receive your gift and your curse."

With that she handed Nanami the mirror and the strange wand. Power flew deep within her veins as Marae's suit faded from her body revealing her nakedness and took its rightful place upon her own. Sailor Neptune, Senshi Warrior of High Queen Serenity stood in Nanami's place. Marae looked sadly at her daughter and enveloped her in a deep hug.

"Mother, will you go back to the King?" she asked. Marae stepped back and smiled wistfully down at her patron planet.

"How often I have dreamed of the sea, "she whispered. "No, my daughter, I will not go back to the King. I will go back to your father."

With that, the Queen's body faded from view. It left only a sparkling spirit and soon even that disappeared. Sailor Neptune felt a stiff breeze float upon the baron land of Nereid and was suddenly afraid. She felt a soft hand upon her waist and looked up Sorano. She was dressed in the same suit as her; only it was a dark blue and she felt her fear lift. Sailor Neptune glanced up at the star littered sky and found the fabled Moon. Her heart became light and she glanced back at Sailor Uranus' lovely face. Maybe things would be all right after all.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
